


Goku Kills Chi-Chi

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accident, Fights, Gen, Nervousness, Sleep, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Goku Kills Chi-Chi. How? Read to find out.





	

Chi-Chi: Before you come to bed I want you to brush your teeth.

Goku from the bathroom.

Goku: Aww... Do I have to?

Chi-Chi: Yes! I don't want to wake up and smell the foul stench of your breath in the morning!

Goku: Oh all right...

Goku turned on the faucet and went to work.

Goku: (I bet Vegeta doesn't have to brush his teeth at night...)

Speaking of Vegeta...

*At Capsule Corp*

Vegeta: Dammit woman! I'm the prince of Saiyans for crying out loud!

Bulma: Don't give me that prince of Saiyans crap! If you don't march your butt in there and brush those teeth then I swear to Zeno that you'll be sleeping outside tonight!

Vegeta: Grr.... Fine! 

Vegeta storms off into the bathroom.

*At Goku's house*

Goku came out of the bathroom.

Goku: Yuck! Toothpaste is disgusting! 

Chi-Chi: Well you're not supposed to eat it...

Goku: I know but I couldn't help it if some went down my throat.

Chi-Chi shook her head.

Chi-Chi: You're so hopeless...

Goku slid into bed.

Goku: Goodnight.

Chi-Chi: Goodnight Go...

Goku: Zzz...

Chi-Chi: How did he go to sleep that fast?

She looked at him resting with a smile on his face. This made her smile. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Chi-Chi: Goodnight Goku.

She lied down next to him. A minute later she was sleep.

A few hours later Goku had a dream. In this dream he was on old Namek.

*In dream*

Goku: No Frieza! 

Frieza: Mwahahaha! I'll show you the meaning of pain you fool!

Frieza closed his hand shut.

Krillin: Help me! AHH!!! 

Krillin exploded in the air.

Goku: You... monster! I'll make you SUFFER!!!

Goku turned Super Saiyan. Frieza laughed.

Frieza: You think you can stop me with that pitiful transformation? Stop being delusional!

Frieza flew towards Goku. Midflight he transformed into Golden Frieza. The next thing Goku knew he was being pushed into the ground with Frieza choking him.

Frieza: Die miserably monkey!

While Goku struggled for air, he tried desperately to free his neck from Frieza's cold hands. Frieza laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Frieza: Hahahaha!

Goku's vision began to fade.

Frieza: There's something you should know before I choke the last bit of air out. After I'm done with you I will slaughter all those you love dearly. Starting with your wife and son!

When Goku heard that his eyes went wide and...

Goku: (Chi-Chi... Goten... I will not let this monster lay one finger on you!!!)

Goku turned Super Saiyan God. Frieza's grip released from his neck.

Frieza: What is this?!

Goku: This is Super Saiyan God...

Goku flipped Frieza over under him.

Goku: And this is Super Saiyan God choking you to hell!!!

Goku grabbed Frieza's neck and choked him. His head came off within a few seconds. His body twitched underneath him.

???: Dad! Dad!!

Goku looked up.

Goku: That sounded like Goten but isn't he supposed to be on Earth?

*Outside the dream*

Goten pounded Goku's shoulder.

Goten: Dad! DAD!!!

Goku's eyes opened and he looked to the side.

Goku: Huh? Goten?

Goten had tears coming down his face.

Goku: Goten what's wrong?

Goten: Dad! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOM?!!!

Goten pointed to the corner next to the bed. Goku looked over and saw a head. After he saw the head he looked down underneath him and saw the body it belonged to. Blood also covered the bed all over. Goku looked at his hands and saw they were covered in blood.

Goku: No...

Goku turned his head away ashamed. Goten cried his heart out.

Goten: WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Goku: (There must be some way to fix this!)

Goku looked over at the dresser and saw a picture of him, Gohan, and Chi-Chi from years ago. He saw what was displayed on top of Gohan's hat.

Goku: (That's it!) Goten.

Goten: WAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Goku: Goten! 

Goten stopped crying. He still was sobbing quietly though.

Goku: Don't cry son.

Goten: But mom...

Goku: Don't you worry about your mom. Just go in your room and wait there until I get back.

Goten: But Dad she's...!

Goku turned to look at him with a "Do as I say" look. Goten nodded and ran off. Goku used instant transmission and he was gone. The next moment in Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom.

Vegeta: Zzz... Give me more egg rolls or I'll blast you into Zzz...

Goku appeared in the next second. He walked over to Vegeta and poked his elbow. Vegeta opened his eyes and saw Goku standing next to him.

Vegeta: Kakarot?! What in the h...!

Goku covered Vegeta's mouth with a hand. With his other he put his finger to his own lips.

Goku: Shh!!

Bulma tossed and turned next to him. Vegeta smacked Goku's hand away and nodded. He climbed out of bed slowly and led Goku out of the room down the hallway. When they were outside in the yard alone.

Vegeta: What are you doing here at Zeno knows what hour in the morning Kakarot?

Goku: I need to borrow the dragon radar.

Vegeta: Let me get this straight... you woke me up just to ask for the dragon radar?

Goku nodded.

Vegeta: And this couldn't wait til the morning?

Goku shook his head.

Vegeta: And why not?

Goku raised his hands. Vegeta looked and crossed his arms.

Vegeta: So you killed someone. Big deal. Whoever it was probably deserved it.

Goku walked over to Vegeta and put a hand on his shoulder. 

Vegeta: What are you...

Then he used instant transmission. They were at his house in the bedroom in the next moment.

Vegeta: Doing Kakarot?

Goku pointed to the bed. Vegeta looked and when he saw the body without a head his mouth hung open as his eyes widened.

Vegeta: The hell?! Where is...?

Goku pointed to the corner. Vegeta looked and saw it.

Vegeta: Oh...

Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and in the next moment they were in the yard of Capsule Corporation.

Vegeta: What the hell did you do Kakarot?!

Goku: I was... having a dream... and I was fighting Frieza in that dream... and...

Vegeta: And the next thing you knew you performed a fatality on your wife while you were sleeping...

Goku turned his head to the side. Vegeta turned around.

Vegeta: Wait here while I go find the blasted device.

He walked back inside. 5 minutes later he came out and handed the radar to Goku.

Goku: I know we're not the best of friends but...

Vegeta turned around.

Vegeta: I wont say anything.

Vegeta walked back inside. Goku took off into the sky.

Goku: (Thanks Vegeta.)

After collecting all 7 dragon balls Goku returned home. Goten ran outside.

Goku: Shenron! By your name I summon you!

After the sky went dark(Oh wait it was already dark. Nevermind), the lightning, and the crazy wind, Shenron came forth.

Shenron: I am Shenron! I shall grant you 3 wishes that you desire! Now speak!

Goku: Earlier tonight I accidentally killed my wife... Can you bring her back to life?

Goten nodded. 

Shenron: Very well! 

His eyes glowed bright red.

Shenron: It is done! 

Goten and Goku smiled at each other. The two bolted inside and checked to see if she was alright.

Shenron: ............

When they got to her bedroom they saw she was sleeping in bed as if nothing happened. There wasn't even a spec of blood anywhere. They went back outside and was greeted by an irritated Shenron.

Shenron: You have two more wishes!

Goku: Oh um... let's see...

Goku tilted his head to the side thinking.

Shenron: Well? What is your next wish!?

Goku: I can't think of anything at the moment so... 

Goten tugged Goku's pants.

Goku: What is it Goten?

Goten: Can I make a wish?

Goku: Sure, if you can think of something.

Goten looked up at the dragon.

Goten: Mr. Dragon. Can I have a bowl of ice cream with sprinkles?

Shenron's eyes glowed. A bowl matching Goten's request appeared in his hands.

Shenron: Your 2nd wish has been granted.

Goten: Thank you.

Goten walked into the house eating his wish.

Shenron: And your last wish?

Goku put his hands in his pockets and touched the dragon radar.

Goku: I forgot to return this...

Shenron: Well? Speak your last wish!

Goku: (Well I'd hate to waste a wish so...) I wish that you return the dragon radar to Bulma.

Shenron's eyes glowed that final time and the radar was gone.

Shenron: It is done. Farewell!

Shenron disappeared into the light and before the dragon balls spread out across the world Goku flew up and grabbed the 4 star ball. It was stone by the time he landed.

Goku: I'll hang onto this one. 

And with that Goku went back inside. Instead of lying in bed with Chi-Chi he went to the couch in the living room. He looked at the stone ball in his hand.

Goku: Thanks for looking after me Grandpa.

He put it on the table and closed his eyes. At the same time in Goten's room.

Goten: *Chomp* *chomp* Ow! 

He pounded his head.

Goten: Brain freeze...

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story check out one of my other Dragon Ball related works. "Trunks Asks Mai Out" or "Goku vs Vegeta: The Final Fight"(still adding to this one).


End file.
